samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sightings
Sam and Max have also appeared in the following. LucasArts games Steve Purcell has worked for LucasArts for some time, and Sam & Max has always been popular around the LucasArts offices. As a result, many LucasArts games contain subtle (and occasionally blatant) references to Sam & Max. * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, featured collectible items called Challenge Points. Most of the points were in the shape of the Rebel Alliance's logo, although one of them, located on the 6th level just outside Mos Eisley, was shaped like Max's head. * Star Wars: Dark Forces contained a level map with a secret room made to appear like Max's head on the automap. * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II featured a hostile 3D model of Max in a hidden room. * Full Throttle featured a Max's head drawn on a wall during a demolition derby. * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure featured a wood totem of Sam & Max at Dr. Jones office. * In Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Max can be seen in a shadow play. Play the Team Path, visit the Hotel in Monte Carlo, switch off the light and use the flashlight. * Day of the Tentacle featured a painting of Max in the inn back in the past. * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds featured a level with a clearing of trees shaped like Max's head. *Steve Purcell worked as a background artist and animator on the first and second Monkey Island games. Sam & Max make guest appearances in all four Monkey Island games. ** In The Secret of Monkey Island there is an idol near the Giant Monkey Head that looks unmistakably like Sam & Max. ** In Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, the costume shop on Booty Island features a pair of Sam & Max costumes; however, both costumes are too expensive for the protagonist, Guybrush Threepwood, to rent. ** The Curse of Monkey Island, features a shape of Max's head in a lightshow on Plunder Island, at the stage. There is also a sign in the carnival referencing to Trixie the Giraffe-Necked Girl, one of the characters in Sam & Max Hit the Road. **''The Curse of Monkey Island'' also features a portrait of Max in the Barbery Coast, hidden behind Edward Van Helgen. ** In Escape from Monkey Island, Sam N. Max is one of the potential aliases for Pegnose Pete. * In Outlaws, a western first person shooter game, one of the additional missions contains a secret area which hides Max, who wields two pistols and shoots at the player. Killing Max plays an audio insult. * In Grim Fandango Max's head is outlined in Toto's Tattoo Parlor on the poster near the phone. * In Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, one of the hidden vehicles is a car. The car in question has a Max ornament hanging from the rear view mirror. Telltale Games .]] *Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People features several Sam & Max references. **The bonus T-shirt in Strong Badia The Free is of Max in a skull and crossbones formation, a shirt also available from Telltale's online store. **One of the backdrops in the photo booth in Baddest of the Bands is the backdrop to the Moon from Bright Side of the Moon. **One of the backdrops in the photo booth in Dangeresque 3: Criminal Projective is The Street as it appears in Sam & Max Season Two. **Also in Dangeresque 3: Criminal Projective, if the phone is clicked on Strong Bad will say "Hello? ...Commissioner? ...Do what to a rabbit? You've got the wrong number, pal. I'm not in that business anymore." This has been confirmed as a reference. **During the card game with Perducci in Dangeresque 3: Criminal Projective, one of the cards is a timecard reading "Embarrassing Idol", though not the same card as in Chariots of the Dogs. It also has the dates 2008 and 1973 written on it. Other * Torin's Passage, a 1995 adventure game by Sierra On-Line, featured two skunks named Sam and Max. Category:Sam & Max Media